uksrtfandomcom-20200214-history
Ama-tan
Ama-tan is one of the supporting characters of the UKSRT series, but actually predates it by a fair bit, first publicly appearing in MAWARU FINALE (2011). Appearance Ama-tan is a pale, average build young girl with black side-swept hair, usually worn in a ponytail. She also wears glasses, and unlike Ayaze, actually requires them for sight. She is usually seen wearing a dark gray tanktop over a white shirt with striped sleeves. Personality Ama-tan's original personality was rather abusive due to her troubled past, but after being "adopted", she has mellowed out a little, choosing to focus more on science for both entertainment and the betterment of society as a whole. Ama often chooses to invest so much of herself into her work that she ends up neglecting things such as eating properly and personal hygiene. Despite being calmer than she has been previously, she still retains some of her antisocial traits, choosing not to be in the spotlight if it can be avoided. Biography Background At a young age, Ama's father was deployed and lost his life in military service, leaving her with an inattentive and distant single mother. She often ended up wandering on her own, and her curiosity got the better of her more often than not. She was found and taken in by REDACTED after lying about not having a home, where she quickly took a shine to the scientific method. Eventually, it was discovered that she was lying about this fact, but she was still allowed to visit and continue her study, as it was more productive than most alternatives. Major appearances Hardware Bullshit Tournament In HBT, Ama-tan uses her scientific abilities to develop the software for the Impulse Platforms used throughout the tournament, in collaboration with Brittany, who developed the hardware. The pair are arrested and the hardware is stolen by Princess Mimi after the second round of the tournament. Eventually, they reprogram Mech-Ama to fight back against Mimi and reclaim the platforms. Virus Arc (UKSRT8-11) Ama is briefly mentioned in UKSRT9 as a friend of REDACTED before her death. Cameos Misc Ama-tan briefly appears as a character in MAWARU FINALE before appearing as a major character in Zenius-i-vanisher's summer contest 2012 comic, along with Telperion and Pandemonium X. As with almost everyone, she makes a cameo appearance in Princess Mimi's Actual Fuck You as a playable character in at least one minigame. UKSRT1 Ama cameos in Karate Koizu (stage 1) as a minor distraction, blocking the arrows for one measure, before winking and emitting a heart, and ducking out of the way. UKSRT2 Ama appears during UKSRT2's Fillbots parody where she instructs you to help fuel her miniature robots. She will angrily snap at you for hitting the steps properly but not doing the robots properly (page quote), and not offer any real appraisal for perfect play. UKSRT3 Ama appears in the Stage 1 simulation of UKSRT3 as one of the civilians the players must defend from the undead in Night of the Undead Arrow. Here, she is shown to be defending Akane (a recurring character in the Zenius-i-Vanisher summer contest comic), showing that despite Ama's dubious actions in said comic, she does care for Akane deep down. Ama cameos again briefly in MAWARU RIDES AGAIN: RANDOMLY GENERATED SUBTITLE in a lab scene (possibly REDACTED's), where she teamed up with Nitori in order to create the Mind Clone, Mech-Ama. Mech-Ama then goes on to become the driving force of the plot of UKSRT4. UKSRT7.3 (Summer 2015) In UKSRT7.3, (a much older) Ama-tan appears as an aide for Chan, appearing via codec conversation. Abilities As a purely normal human, Ama-tan does not possess any extraordinary abilities, but she does possess an above-average IQ, and is studious and determined when it comes to science. Trivia * Ama-tan's sleves are made up of seven alternating stripes. Four white and three black. * Ama's lack of self care probably predates her discovery of the scientific method, and more likely stems from her upbringing (or lack thereof). * Ama is one of the few long running characters to have never used Mods in combat. * Breaking robots in Fillbots by overfilling them will cause Ama to leave progressively angrier and angrier system messages. One of them, "Leave it, yeah?" is a reference to British Grime Rapper, Lethal Bizzle.